Stabilized love
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny and Valerie save Dani from Vlad and herself from turning into puddle. The tow girls turn to Danny Phantom and one thing lead to another. Well, True feeling come out and let see how it goes. Heavy lemon as it is a request from JacobPhantom. During De-Stabilized Danny X Valerie X Dani
1. Three Love

Stabilized love

Danny and Valerie save Dani from Vlad and herself from turning into puddle. The tow girls turn to Danny Phantom and one thing lead to another. Well, True feeling come out and let see how it goes. Heavy lemon as it is a request from JacobPhantom.

Danny X Valerie X Dani

After Danny was able to save dani just before her….goo-ness. Valerie and Danny watch Dani fight Vlad and win greatest. Danny told the two girl to leave. They leave the building while Danny talk to Vlas with the other around...well leaving each other with threat. Meanwhile, the two girl talk when they got out safely.

Valarie look to Dani whom is flying around very happily. "Well, I take it that you are feeling much better?"

"Oh yeah. So much better." The saved ghost girl stretch out while she float next to the red huntress. "Now I probably have to leave."

"Why?

"Well, I really a clone of Danny Phantom. And I…"

"Wait. Wait, you are a clone of ghost boy? But you are a girl?"

"Well, Vlad is the one who created me. And about me being a girl, yeah. ….No clue on that either."

"...Wow. It sound like he have some seriously issue."

"You have no idea. Hmm. Let play a small prank. When Danny come out, look in the distance like i left." With that, Dani disappear from sight.

Valerie turn to the cloud with a far away stare. Not very long, She hear Danny call out when he came out of the building, " Dani, That was awesome. ...Dani?" He float to Valerie as she have that stare for the prank. "Valerie, where's Dani?"

Before the Red Huntress say anything, Dani appear with a Boo to Danny's face. Both of the girl laughs at Danny's startled face. "Ah, ha. Very funny."

Dani let out of her chuckle before thanking the tow for helping her, "Wlad would have baked me into a puddle of nothing if you hadn't saved me.

"That's what family's for, cuz" chuckle, "So ih, now what? Heading off?"

"Yup, now that this phantom is fixed. She's got places to go.

"WEll, just be safe, ok?"

"Aw, Danny. Nothing can hurt me now." She kiss him on cheek. "Mwah, see ya." float backward to Valerie, "And thanks, Valerie." The fly off.

Danny and Valerie watch her fly before turning to each other. Danny hold out both of his hand. "What's that for?" She ask her prey.

"Deal's a deal. You helped me save dani, you can now have me back as your captive.

Valerie chuckle, "Just forget it"

Danny shock, "What?"

"Fly away, ghost boy before i change my mind." She look away.

Danny float backward away from her with his hands up, " Alright, I'm going. " Just as he start on the distance, he turn and quickly find himself shot in ass. "Ow, what in…"

Danny turn back to see Valerie's arm gun smoking and aiming at him, "But don't think this is gonna last. Tomorrow, it's game on."

"And I'll be ready to play." He fly away very fast. However he see dani in distance, just floating, flying to her.

Meanwhile with Valerie, "I told him Vlad was a good guy" *Gasp* "Mr. Masters. I forgot about him." She fly back into the building. "Mayor Masters? Are you ok? Mayor Masters?" She look around the destroyed lab. She see Vlad's leg walking around, talking to himself.

"Disappeared. Huh, we were so close. If only we'd managed to melt that little brat down."

Valerie move closer and duck low to see Vlad, "Is that Plasmius?"

She see a weak computer form of Danny Fenton's mom, Maddie. Vlad seem to be talking to her. "And who knew valerie would be so easy to fool? "Trapping" me in the closet?" He change from Masters to Plasmius before Valerie's eye, "Ah, ingenious. For a smart girl, she's very easily led."

Valerie was shell shock before she had to get out of there. She flew out fast, year was rolling down her cheek, "Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius? Phantom was right all along. And all this time, I've been doing all his dirty work. Well, not anymore." She see Danny floating with Dani. Quickly, she went to them.

\--Just when Danny flew to Dani--

"Dani? What wrong?"

"Danny! Th...there nothing wr...wrong." Dani sutter, Danny raise a eyebrow. "I just thinking of where to go."

"Well, don't you have a idea of where to go?"

"Somewhat. But where I really want to go is somewhere I can't go. No matter how much I want." She look down in sadness on her face.

danny have a feeling but he want to make sure. "Dani, where do you want to go?"

Dani look at him, "The place I want to go wouldn't want me."

"Dani, you can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you."

"...I like to be with you."

"Ah. .."Before he could answer The ghost girl, Valerie come up behind them.

"Phantom, you were right. Vlad is the evil guy. I just saw him change into Plasmius."

Danny turn to the coming girl then back to Dani. After letting a sigh, "Dani, I can help you with that in moment but first. Let me take care of Valerie." He was answer with nod and hopefully smile. "I swear that the answer is positive." He turn to Valerie, "So you know his secret then."

"You knew it too?"

"Yeah, here." He look around until he see a clear roof that would be great to explain everything. "Let go to that roof so I can explain everything." Valerie nod. Soon, they land on the roof, He sigh as he gather his thought. Soon, Valerie understand all but of Danny being a halfa too. He didn't know if she was ready.

"So what am I going to do. I feel so lost. If what you saying is true then not all ghost is evil. So what can i do now?"

"Well, come with me for now so we can talk about it some more while I give Dani a new home that she asking for."

Valerie turn to Dani who blush, "Yeah, I told him that I want to be with him."

"Ah, well. Dad think I staying overnight at a friend so I guess I can."

"Thank you Valerie. I swear to you that your trust won't be misplace and I will give you the info on ghost. That way, you would know who to fight and who to help or look away." Valerie stare at him for long moment before nodding. "Well, let me show you something that I gain from my mentor, Clockwork." He tap his watch that he had invisible. It appear, glowing green. Tapping it once more, he turn it to aim the face to the space front of them. suddenly, a portal appear, instead of usually green whirl, it was mixes of green, black and white. Not unlike the Phantom color.

"What the…" Valerie step back in surprise. "You can make your own portal. Does that mean all ghost…..?"

"Not all ghost, there only handful of them that can." He told her as he walk to the portal, stopping just before it. He turn to the girl. "It won't hurt, it take you to my home." He walk into the portal. Dani and Valerie look at eachother. Dani walk into the portal, leaving Valerie to wondering if this was a good idea. After a sigh, she walk through.

Valerie saw whirl of color then suddenly stumble into Danny's arm. "Careful. My portal is little different, it is little jarring."

Valerie look around to see the room that they now in. It is very similar to the Fenton's Lab. "So why we at Fenton place?"

"It is but it not. Look closer. Do you see any of ghost hunting mech they have?"

The Red Huntress look around, seeing Dani looking at some of the tech. It look like it more of research. Like it a helping and understanding ghost then hunting and hurting them. "Not really."

Danny nod. "This is my realm in the ghost world. If you go through the portal behind me, you would end up in the Fenton Lab for sure."

"Why you have this place as your realm?"

"It the whole building as my relm. It is bigger and much roomer. As well better stuff and style."

Valerie stare at Danny while Dani walk out of the lab. Danny rub his head, following her out with Valerie right behind him. Staring so hard that he could feel the back of his head burn from her glare. "Me think you avoiding the question."

"I not, it more stalling." The glare increase. "Calm down, I will tell you. I just like to get some drink. To explain this would take little while." Valerie follow him to the kitchen. They both sit at the table while Dani look around. "Dani, go pick out a room for you. There is three room is free. Mine is at the end of the hall. I going let her know my greatest secret."

Dani smile sadly. Before she left, she ask Valerie, "Please keep a open mind. I really like you and I love him." With that, she left the room and had Danny raising his eyebrow.

"Ooookay? Me think I might need to talk to her about that in few. Anyway." He turn back to Valerie. "Well, the reason that this place look like a larger Fenton's home is that one of the Fenton is a third Halfa."

"A Halfa?"

"You say that you seen Dani go ghost and a girl. Then you just found out Vlad is Masters and Plasmius. Both of them is a Halfa. A person who is living human and a ghost at the same time. That is what a Halfa is, half living and half ghost."

Valerie's mind was working over time, "You say that one of the Fenton is a Halfa and if your relm here is copy of their home then that mean you are the third Halfa. Then in that case is, which Fenton. You are a boy and not huge like Jack Fenton and only other boy is Danny Fenton and that would match the name between you two. So…" She look up in shock in time as Danny change himself from Phantom to Fenton that she knew….well thought that she knew. "That mean, I been attacking you and you been keeping it from me even when we were dating?"

"Yeah, you were so hardcore on all ghost is evil. I have no clue how to make you understand that not all is evil and didn't want to hurt you. I really like you. Hell, I would easy would say that I think that I was falling in love. It really hurt when I had to let you go. I'm so sorry of all of pain that I gave you. I never wanted you to be hurt or even see you cry. So it was easier to let you be mad at me and take it out on me." He turn his eye to his hand on the table in shame. Waiting for a slap, yelling or even the sound of his portal being in used. He slowly open his eye to see Valerie gone from her seat. Letting out a sigh. Suddenly he was jerk around to feel her lip slam into his.

"You are the dumbest boy I ever met. And also the bravest and sweetest boy i ever met. We will talk about this later. But I want to say, I left you because I didn't want to get you hurt. Just like you, I think I was more then just like with you. I know that I want you." She kiss him again that it daze him. But it didn't take long before he start to kiss her back. She pull back for a breath, "But we are going to talk about this after tonight."

"After?" The kissing start back again but with her pulling his shirt to the doorway out of the kitchen.

He now have a idea of what she was meaning. He turn the tide on her by picking her up. Still making out, he walk up the stair. He will admit that it wasn't easy to do so and with her leg wrap around his weight only help slightly. Stumble along the wall to his bedroom. He was almost there when he hear Dani's crying. He stop walking and kissing her, looking at the door that was nearest to his room. Valerie was able to ask what wrong when she finally hear the crying too. She let herself off Danny so they both can see what the matter with Dani. Danny knock on her door, pressing his ear against to didn't hear her answer. He look at Valerei to have a women option. She nod in question of opening her door. They see Dani on the end of the bed, softly sobbing.

"Dani, what wrong." He didn't get a anwer, "Dani, I want to help. I told you that I don't think bad of you and will never make fun of you."

Valerie watch her new little friend sob. She began to get a feeling that she wasn't fully sure of. "Danny, go on to the bedroom. Let me talk to her. I think she would like a girl talk for now." Danny look at her then back to Dani before he nod in understanding. The older Halfa hug the younger Halfa before he left the room. Valerie lock the door behind Danny. She walk over to Dani, leaning to hug her. "Ok, He left for now. Please, can you tell me what wrong? I can probism that I won't laugh or get mad."

Dani calm down after hearing her, still sniffing, "I'm sorry for such a freak. I scared that he will kick me out when he understand how I feel about him. I know that he happy now that he have you but it hurt so much." Teardrop was flowing again.

Valerie's idea was really growing stronger but need her to admit it, "You fell in love with him?" The crying girl only nod. "Well, Like I told you that I wouldn't get mad. I can see the reason why you would be scared and the problem. It the clone thing and that he have me, isn't it?" Another nod from the crying girl. "Well, I know I cause him so much pain. That the fact. somehow, he still want me. That tell me that he have plenty love. And hopely for both of us if you like to try."

Dani jerk her head up in shock. "What you saying?"

"I know that it is weird but while we want each other, I wouldnt understand his pain of being a Halfa. You can help him with that. I don't really have problem with this."

"Why you don't have problem."

The darken skin girl lean closer to the little Halfa, whisper into her ear, "Boy is not only gender that I enjoy. Both of you is something that I can see being happy with. What better is I very likely to have both of you. Would you be against that?" Dani blush but shake her head. Valerie smile, give her a kiss on lip lightly, "Now let go and show that idiot that what we feel for him. Shall we?" Dani answer her by standing up and heading out of her room with Valerie's hand in her hand.

They both walk to the room that hold their hope of better future in. As they walk in, Danny wasn't in sight but they could hear and smell the shower from the nearby door. Valerie whisper to Dani who was staring at Danny's personal bathroom door, "Lil love, let us give a surprise on his bed." Dani look at her in question until she saw the older girl taking her shirt off. Smirking in understanding, she begin to take her shirt off too.

Meanwhile, Danny was enjoying the shower. He know that he dont get much relaxing as often as he like. His bathroom in his realm is much bigger than the living world. He was standing in a ten by ten shower stall that had five shower head. Two in front, two in back and one above him. Groan in pleasure, he was wondering if he should rub out his hard cock that is screaming after that best kiss he ever had. He know that everything going to be different since Valerie now know who he really is and does want him. As well, of his new housemate, he would never tell her as he think she is very beautiful and sexy. He know that it would scare her off. He want to keep her happy. He sigh as his cock grew soft. he sometime hate being a good guy and deny his happiness. He shut off the water. He grab two towel, one went around his waist while the other went on his head. He walk into his room, rubbing his head. He haven't seen the half naked girls on his bed while walking to one of his dresser. He pull out a dark green tight boxer. With no knowledge of the girls in the room to his back, he drop his towel. Both of the girls blush pink at the show that they watching. The pinkness soon turn red when Danny bend over to pull on the boxer. They could see the hint of his cock hanging low. Without either one knowing that they were thinking same, 'Huge'. He throw his towel into the bathroom basket. Quickly, he freeze when he see the two girls on his bed from the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turn his head to see the girls was in their pantie and bra. While he eye-hump Valerie in her dark ruby bra and pantie, the girl was look at the tightness of his boxer. His eye travel over to Dani in her white set with ghost print, the boxer was getting tighter. The girls was drooling at the sight of little Danny fighting to greet them.

Danny had not move, "Before whatever happen, I take it that when Dani say that she want to be with me and love me, she was meaning it in a romantic sense?" Either of the girls can answer as they both was too busy at drool. Both nod dumbly with their mouth slightly open. "And she was crying because she didn't think I would want to be with her or Valerie with me now?" Dumbly nod once again. "And Valerie is willing to share for at least tonight?" A grunt is answer. "Oh, willing to share period then." Valerie nod while Dani licking her lip. Either of one have their eye remove from their "prey". Danny chuckle, he turn to the girl. Slowly walking to bed but stop with few step away, making two horny girls moan in hungry. "I have a better idea." He move to his radio to put on a certain song. A light techno beat was play. He then went to his large chair. He stare at the girl who was clawing at the bed. He sit down, "Now, now. Give me a dance." He didn't realize that his order was causing their neither loin grow hotter and wetter.

Valerie stand off the bed with her hand held out for Dani. She didn't hesitate to take the hand. Slowly they left the bed, swinging their hip. They know that it was work as Danny's cock was slowly peeking out of the bottom of his boxer. They stop at his foot, leaning back to back. Pushing out their chest, making their breast being more noticeable. Valerie reach back to rub Dani's ass, making her moan at the touch. Danny could feel his cock was almost at it max size. Dani move to his left with Valerie to his right. Both grind against the arm of the chair which have Danny's hand at the end. Both was panting at the feeling of male's hand rubbing knuckle over their covered pussy. Danny's cock was now at full mast and trying to raise up. Valerie move to her knee between his leg, licking the tip of her soon new toy. Danny whip his head back with a moan, quickly he felt a pair of leg wrap around his head. He look up to see Dani's breast being rub by herself. He lightly lick in curiously to find the flesh in front of him was no longer covered. His tongue was probing into a hole, making the girl on his face heavily moan in pleasure. He probe some more, tasting her.

"Hmm" Causing Dani to gasp at the sudden deep tone deep in her pussy thank to the probing tongue. "Tasty" Danny muffle out. The repeatedly deep tone of his voice was pushing her closer to the edge. "Me likey very much." With the last of that, cause her to fully over edge. She let out a scream as she came over his face. He lap up her juice while she panting hard. She tense up when Dann let out a big moan into her pussy when Valerie suck in her new lollipop. He was honestly surprised how well she does that.

Valerie pull out his cock out of her mouth, "Before you start to think of it, this is my first in all of sexual fun. I swear that I never done anything with anyone before. In fact, you are my first kiss as well and no one else can say that they got any kiss either from me. So Danny love, you getting me all in full untouch."

"Me too, … Danny." Dani gasp out during her second edge.

Danny lift Dani off his face, turn her around and sat her in his lap. Her pussy in front of her face with his cock. "Good. Then let me take it all tonight. Val, pump me while you eat her." He order the kneeling girl.

Valerie begin her order while he message Dani's tit from behind. Both moan at the well working of Valerie. As she licks the Female Halfa minx and one-hand pumping Danny's cock, her free hand was stroking her own pussy. Dani moan out that she was close to the edge again.

"You not the only one Dani. Val's hand is heavenly." He moan with squeezing Dani's nipple hard, push her over her third. Valerie move Dani closer to Danny's cock so her juice run all over it. She lick it while pumping the base. She feel the base getting thick so she suck him in just as he came. His hip jerk into her mouth few time, almost overload her mouth but she was able to keep it all in and drink it.

After few moment, she let go of him with a loud pop sound. She lean back, panting. Danny lift the hard panting Dani and carry her over to the bed. Gently lay her down, she didn't move with daze look to her face. Danny smile before he move back to still panting Valerie. She look up to see Danny smirking over her. Before she was able to do anything, Danny pick her up and plant her in the chair. Valerie look confuse at him, but it didn't last long as Danny kiss her neck. She moan with each kiss and gasp when he grab her tits. Slowly, he kiss down her body, message roughly along the way to her leg. His rough hand lift her leg while his lip was at her belly button. She scream and moan against his loving. She whip her head back when she felt his tongue prodding along her outer minx. Her eye begin to gaze over when Danny's tongue start to taste her nectar.

"Hmm. Taste good too. I really love your honey pot." He told her as she was losing her glaze look. She look down to see Danny giving her a hungry look while licking his lip. Her eye widen when his head move back to her pussy. She felt that his tongue going to town on her. He was sparing no mercy and that was pushing her over first edge fast. just as he lap up Dani, he easily lap up all of Valerie's juice. He decided to be nice and eat her out for one more round before he get more in touch with the girls more. He lick harder and deeper, hearing her moan louder telling him that he was doing it right. He suck on her nub and lightly biting it. Gasping as she feel his hand message her ass. One of his finger lightly probe her backdoor. She almost at the edge with the hard licking and light ass probing. Danny know that one more something would push her over, he smirk into her pussy as he know what to do. He suck in her nub hard to moan his deep tone into her pussy and his ring finger enter her asshole. She lift her hip into his face as she scream her climax.

Danny lean back with wet face and smile as well. Smiling at the sight of the gal in front of him. He stand up over her, kissing her neck while reach his arm around her. Lifting her up with his hand on her ass and her arm over his shoulder. He walk to the bed, causing her to gasp as his standing tall cock rubbing with each step against her pussy. He carefully lay her down, looking through the corner of his eye. He see Dani coming back and leaning against the headboard, rubbing her pussy.

he chuckle, "Well my lil love. While we wait for her to come back. How about you show me how your mouth feel." He sit down, waving toward his cock. Dani smile at him with a nod. Quickly, she move to the floor. She look at the very large cook in front of her, gulping in slight nervously. "Lil Love, don't be nervous. Take me in slow and don't overpush yourself. You are new to this. We have time to play so we can take it slow." Dani nod with a happy smile. She lick him, tasting her own cum, Danny's cum and Valerie's mouth. "That it. Get the taste." She lick the tip just before she suck in the top. Her left hand rub his base while the right message his balls. "Hmm, you doing that very good."

She pull him in little deeper until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She barely suck in half of his cock. Trying little harder, she suck him in some more but start to gag. Pulling him out so she can breathe. She jump when she felt a hand around her around and another body pressed against her back. "Calm down, I will help you." She hear Valerie whisper in her ear, "You doing everything right, the last part is tricky. Do what you did up until you feel him just touching your throat. And breathe through your nose." Dani did as she was told. Not long, she had half of Danny in her mouth, hearing him moan. Valerie whisper some more, "Now relax your throat and use your tongue to lift him at the start of your mouth so he would angle down your down. This allow your gag reflex to less." Dani did as Valerie said and find it to be much easy to take Danny more. Her nose felt the brush of his cock's hair. "Now, that is your limit for now. So for now, pump him with your mouth and don't forget to hum. I find a catchy theme song of show that you love help." Dani begin to hum Kim Possible theme song. Danny let out a loud moan thank to the hum and pump. "Remember to suck hard and keep feeling his base. When you feel it start to get little big, it mean that he about to come. When that happen, be prepare to drink quite bit of it." Dani smile as Valerie was indeed correct as she did feel Danny's swell in thickness. Suddenly, she felt lot of warm liquid flowing down her throat when Danny let out a large moan and grabbing her hair. She didn't want to let a single drop out, somehow, she was able to drank it all. After that was done, she pull him out of her small mouth with loud pop. She cough for few moment but was able to hear Valerie whisper, "You did great, Lil Love. Perfect." Dani was happy that she have Valerie with her and Danny.

Danny sit up on the bed to face the girl, "Now girl. I want hmmm… Val on my face but with her ass as I going to give you a good rim job. And Dani to sit next to my cock and wait for my order." The girls blush with a big smile. Valerie really do enjoy him playing with her ass while Dani couldn't wait for that wonderful cock to be inside her. Danny lay down on the king bed, his hand rest behind his head. Valerie move over his face, her front facing Dani as she climb over Danny's leg. Dani was sitting on his knee waiting for his next order. She see Valerie gasp as she can see Danny's head moving. Valerie's eye was rolling back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Dani lean forward to deeply kiss her new bed sister. Valerie didn't waste time as she reach around Dani's head and pull her deeper into the french kiss. Dani moan into the kiss as she felt Danny's hand grabbing her hip. Moving her closer to Valerie and his cock. He have her grind against his cock which cause her pussy to grow wetter. Valerie could feel her new sister gasp loudly into her mouth as Danny lift her onto his cock. Valerie lean back to watch her carefully. Dani clinch as his cock dig into her deeper and deeper but slowly. Finally she had all of him in her, she hasn't moved since she was feeling quite bit of pain at moment. Danny pat Valerie leg to have her to move away for time being. He sit up to hold her until he would be ready. It did take some moment but Dani did start to feel pleasure.

Danny hold her in place to keep her from moving. "Dani, if we do any more, You would be my mate for life. Would you be fine with that?" Dani smile as happy tear begin to flow from her eye. She kiss him hard after she nod. They made out for few shake of time. Danny pull back, still holding Dain in place, turning to Valerie. "Val, I sorry as lust overcome me before I was able to tell you this. I'm the King of Ghost so that mean I will have a harem and anyone have sex with me will become mate with me. That mean for you would become mine as it would be a ghost wedding. I love you but I don't want to push you into it."

Valerie stare at him for long time, both of the Halfa could tell that she was deep thinking. Danny was starting to get worry. Valerie look to Dani who look back with worry and hope. She smile as she reach for Danny's chin to give him a deep kiss. "We will talk about it nevertheless. But I would be happy."

"i love you, however, there is a chance so you would know, that you might change into a Halfa like us." Danny close his eye as this was a very big one, even a deal breaker.

Valerie stare back in shock, "OH FUCK YES! Dani, hurry up as I want to see if I can change."

Dani look at her with lidded eye, "Don't worry, we have all night with him. Remember?" She was moving her hip when Danny had let her go when Valerie kissed him.

"That is very true. Then in that case." She push Danny back down to climb back over his face. "Go to town, lover." She lean to take Dani's mouth back to her lip.

Danny did indeed went back to lick her pussy and her asshole. Prodding back and forth between the two wonderful hole. Dani's hip move back and forth, grinding hard with one of his hand on her leg. His other hand was playing with Valerie's pussy. His thumb going into her deep while other finger playing with her little nub. Within ten min, both of the girls was screaming and releasing their juice over Danny. He move Valerie off as she drop to her side.

He turn to Dani, "When you have the energy, I like you to go ghost and float up to my face. He grab Valerie to move her to front of him. He have her bend over, Valerie look back. "Dont worry, I will be gentle." He slide his cock up and down along her pussy opening. He bend over to whisper, "Are you ready?" He ask just as he line up his dick to her hole.

Valerie's answer was lean back to bring his member into her. He enter so far until he felt her virgin shield, looking at her. She nod as bend down lower to bite a mouthful of the blanket to prepare for the pain. And she did felt the pain when Danny quickly slam into her. She scream little. Danny hold her to wait for her to start moving. She finally start to move in pleasure so Danny lean back to grab her hip. He slowly slam into her and grind as he pull back. She moan into the blanket heavily as Danny slowly gain speed and pressure. Danny open his eye when he smell heavy sweet nectar in front of his face to find Dani have change into her ghost. She was floating up like he told her to. With one hand, he slide his thumb into her pussy and rest of his finger on her ass. Turning his wist, he turn her around until her ass was in his face. He use finger to part her ass cheek with keeping his thumb in her pussy to keep her in place. It didn't mean that his thumb wasn't at work. His tongue begin to probe her ass, causing Dani to moan. Girl matching moaning, with Danny's tongue in Dani and his cock in Valerie. Licking and hammering hard. Soon, all three was yelling as they climaxing one after another. The group lean against each other, breathing hard.

"Now girl….We need to do one more round with backdoor and I can make you fully my mate."

The two girls look at eachother then look back to Danny. They both smile before getting in position. Due to the size difference between then girls. Valerie lay down flat, having Dani lay on her back. She pull Dani up closer to her head so both of their ass is easily fuckable. Danny rub his dick between Valerie's ass cheek while fingering Dani behind. Both of the girl moan however didn't really move much as they both was low energy after repeatedly climaxes. Before he did anything to the bottom ass, he lean to his bedside dresser to pull out a bottle of lube.

"I want to make sure I have this in case of something like this happen. He pour little on his finger. The lube covered finger probe Valerie's asshole, feeling her cheek clinch up in pleasure. He pour a drop on the tip of his cock, he line his cock. He can feel Valerie relax against his dick. It did make it much easy to slide into her backdoor and now, he have taken all of Valerie's cherry. She moan as Danny slam into her hard. He lift Dani off to the side. She look confuse but willing to find out when Danny held up a finger in 'wait a moment'. He lean onto Valerie back as he was getting close to his limit. Opening his mouth to show his canine teeth grow and sharpen. Just he hit his limilt and come hard into her ass, he bite her shoulder around the collarbone. Valerie felt inside of her ass being fill with hot ligurd, then suddenly, sharp pain in her collarbone. However the pain didn't last long as she felt something flowing into her body from the bite. She barely feel his teeth left her skin and his whisper to sleep. Which she have no problem by laying down panting, closing her eye. Very fast, the two Halfa could hear her snoring.

Danny turn to Dani, moving over to line himself up with her. He felt her shutter when he slide his once more lube covered finger into her ass. After dropping another drop of lube on his cock tip, he slowly and gently slide into her. He slowly inches to keep her from feeling pain since how small she was to Valere. He didn't want to hurt her but it didnt mean much as she slam her ass upward onto his hungry cock. She gasp as she felt so full in all of her hole. Just as Danny did to Valerie, he have taken all of her cherry now too. He pump his hip into her, gasping each time she felt him slam back into her. Before long, he felt his limit reaching his ee, kissing her collarbone. Dani understand what was happening so she lean her head to side to allow him better reach. She quickly feel her ass being fill of her new lover cum. She knew right there and then from the start of this fun that she can't get enough of it. And she wasn't alone with the thought as her fully sister agree with her, Danny know that he can't get enough of his two newly mates.

Danny lift Valerie to the big chair and have Dani sit next to her. She watch Danny split himself in four and each went to the corner of the bed. One by one, they remove the all of the covered from blanket to sheet. She ask him why he didn't split.

While putting new clean sheet after using little of his beam to dry off the wet spot on the bed, "I wanted our first time to be together and you can't say that it wasn't fun. ANd beside, you know i can spilt myself many time." One of him look at her with a wink in eye, "Imagine all of your sweet hole being filled at once." He smirk at her eye turning glaze at the thought as he finish off cleaning the bed and putting fresh covers. All copy disappear until only two left, both went to the girls. One pick up Dani and other remove the sleeping Red Huntress from the chair. Both of the girls was carried to the bed, Danny with Dani slide into under covers first while the other Danny walk around the bed. The first Danny settle in the middle with Dani on his left and the copy lay down Valerie on his right gently. Shortly, Danny hear snoozing from both of the girl on either side. He look up to the ceiling with a smile.

"Maybe Nice guy don't finish last. Or at least nice get the Grand Prize." He muttering to himself as he drift off into sleep.


	2. Honeymoon

I was ask to make a sequel. I not sure if will make another.

Danny open his eye. He feel a weight on both of his arm. He turn his head right to left to see Valerie and Dani. Both is snoozing quite cute. Valerie snuggle into his side, she let out a happy sigh. Dani on his left lay on his arm as a pillow, little drool from her mouth.

She mutter in her sleep, "Harder my love." She grind into his side, panting. She groan with her body freezing up. Danny watch her calm down before she snuggle against his body heat.

Danny rise a eyebrow at the show that he just watch. "Did she just have a very intense wet dream?" He softly shook his head at the thought. "Then again that was a very wild last night." Looking back to the ceiling with smile on his face. However the smile didn't last long as his body was telling him that nature was calling. Turning intangible, he was able to sink into the bed without waking the girls. He float back up through the floor. He quickly walk to the bath to answer the call. Pleasure fill his body when he was able to release his fluid. Shaking his body while walking to the sink to wash his hand, he felt little stickly. Deciding to take a shower to wash off all of the girls' juice that dries up on him. Turning the dial of the water, he gather his towel while he wait for the water to get nice and hot. Once it was starting to steam, it was time to let the water run over his body.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, the girl did wake up when they feel the bed was getting colder. Dani and Valerie look around the room to find that Danny wasn't only not in bed but also the room. But the question of where their lover is was easily answer when they hear shower being run and steam rolling out from the door crack.

The two look at each other, Dani told Valerie to help Danny while she goes to get breakfast ready for them. Valerie smile, climb over her. She kiss her sister before she remove herself from bed. Dani sigh happily just as Valerie open the door and disappear into the steam. She got out of the bed, look around for a clothes. Only find one of Danny's shirt, she pick it up. Bringing the shirt to her nose, heavily of Danny smell. She nod so she put it on, loosely over her shoulder. The shirt cover her very well, however if she stretch, it would show her bare pussy. She skip out of the room, each time, shirt lift up to show her ass.

In the bathroom, Valerie slowly walk to the shower room. She see Danny facing away, washing his hair. Breathing in his fresh clean smell and old spice. Red Huntress open the glass door and quietly slip in.

Danny feel a pair of arm reach around him. He look down to see Chocolate arm, look behind to see Valerie's hair. He turn around, "Hello Val. Here to take a shower with me?"

"Yeah, the bed gotten little cold without our heater."

"Sorry, where is Lil Love?"

"She in the kitchen, cooking up some breakfast for us."

"Ah. Then we shouldn't take too long."

"Hmm. A quickie does sound great." She pull Danny face down. Both make out with the water pouring over their naked body. Danny pull out his washing hand cloth that he was using. Rubbing the cleaning object over her body while he kiss her neck. One washrag glove on her back, rubbing from her neck to her tailbone. Other glove washes her front, give much attention around her double D breast. Lightly squeezing it, message to under of her tit. Valerie moan at the work that her man was giving her. Both of the glove move down. One is on her ass, message to fingering her backdoor. Other rubbing her pussy lip, probing her inside. Panting at the work, she grab his hair, "No more foreplay. Fuck me now. I can't take it. I need you in me."

Danny smirk, "As you wish." Valerie was slam into the wall, releasing sharp gasp. Both of his hand on her ass, lifting her off the ground. His cock was already standing tall when he felt her behind him. He quickly slide into her waiting cunt. He wasn't easy on her as he roughly pound into her hard and fast. Once again, thankful for the anti-slip on the floor.

Valerie curl her toe thank to the pleasure that she was giving. Her climax easily coming and fast that she was seeing star. Danny smile when his Val let out loud moan, telling him that she came hard. She went limp but it didn't stop Danny. Happily, he kept pounding into her until he felt his cock release his load into her hungry twat. Lightly moan as her pussy suck him and squeeze all of his cum out of him. He pull out, holding the limp gal. He held her while he clean her some more. He pull his shower hose that he have on side, pushing the tip into her pussy. He turn it on to wash out her now dirty cum filled mink thank to him. She moan when she felt the pleasure hot water inside her. Before long, she was wrap in his towel and carry to their bed. He lay her down to let her recover from the bathroom fun.

He look in his dresser after drying off his hair. Pull up one of his losely pant. He saw that his shirt from the clothes that he was wearing last night is missing. "Hmm, Dani must be wearing it." A quick thought brush by his mind. A evil smirk form on his lip. He pull his cock through the pant hole in front. Grabbing the bottle of lube that he used on the girls, he put few drop and rub it until it was very slick. And pulling out a box, Inside was a pair of vibrating toy that is shape of small egg with pair of remote. After putting one set in his pant, he walk to the still out of it girl on his bed. Kissing her while his hand slide the small egg deep into her pussy. Danny stand back up, walking to the box that did held the toy, licking his finger. Within the box was last remote to the egg. In corner of his eye, he see Valerie grabbing one of his shirt. His finger press the button on the remote, Valerie jump and grab her pussy. She feel surprising vibrating deep in herself. Turning to look at Danny in confused shock. Danny had his arm cross, holding in sight, the remote. He press the button again and the sudden vibrating inside her increase. She almost drop to her knee, gasping and panting. Smiling, he walk to the door, holding out his hand. In his other hand, pressing the button again to turn off the egg. Valerie see his cock hanging out of his pant, a evil smirk on his face. She shaky smile back as she take his hand. Both walk down to the kitchen, Danny ask her to help Dani finish the food as she going to be little busy. His Val chuckle few time before nodding. Both of them could smell very tasty food as they walk in the kitchen. Danny see Dani facing the stove, having no notice of them.

Danny walk up but with noise so she wouldn't be starle. "Hello Lit Love." He bent down to kiss her neck.

She moan at his touch, "Food won't be long, Danny."

"Oh, I can tell." He reach down to her hip, "But Valerie going to help you finish it as you have another chore."

Dani look back to the two, unable to see the cock hang out so close to her. "What chore?"

Danny lift her, causing her to squeak. "This chore." He carry her to the sink, "You need to wash us some places and silverware." At that moment, Dani could feel his cock rubbing against her ass since Danny haven't let her down yet. "However, I will watch over you as I have a certain way I like my dishes washes."

Dani quickly caught on, "Oh? And how so?" She feel Danny's cock tip poking her asshole. She tried to tell him that she wasn't ready there but Danny didn't give her a chance as he slide his very slick dick into her ass. "Wai….ooooh. Hmmm. You used lube. Thank you darling."

"Of course, I never want to hurt either of my mates." He slip his arm around her belly, tightly clam onto her up to his height. Slowly, his hip move, sliding his dick out to just a tip then back in. "Now I like to wash it this way." He explain to Dani who somehow was able to stay advert with pleasure at her back. Holding back her moan so she can listen to her man that is inside her.

Valerie stand nearby, cooking rest of the food while watching Danny slow fuck Dani. She pour the last of the pancake batter in the pan. Looking through the corner of her eye, she see that the dishes is almost done and Dani was drying off the last of it, "Food is on it last round."

Dani was barely moan out, "Everything but this cup is done. Hmm." Danny's hip moving faster, making Dani to hold the cup tightly while her tongue flopping out. Slowly, Dani was finish dry off the cup and carefully drop the cup in the drainer.

Danny at this point turn his head to see how the food look, not losing speed but increasing the pounding into the little Halfa. Valerie put the last of the pancake on the stack and turn off the stove. Danny smile as he lift Dani to his chest with one arm. His free hand reach into his pant. Waiting until his Val put the food on the table safely before pressing the button twice to allow it to high mode. Valerie squeak as she drop to the floor, holding her belly thank to a surprise attack. The chocolate girl see Danny's foot before her, looking up to see Dani's pussy in her face. Valerie didn't need any order as she latch onto her sister overflowing pussy. She barely hear Dani scream as her mouth was suddenly full of her juice. Valerie swallow all of Dani's nectar with ease. Shakley, she stand up, bend over on the table. Trying to gather enough strength to move to the chair but rough hand grab her ass. Valerie look behind to see Danny's hand move to her neither loin. Happily she thought that he was going to remove the toy. But alas, she felt him probing her asshole. Moaning heavily, enjoying his finger deep in her ass. She was surprised when she feel his finger left her, looking back to see another remote in his hand. Her eye open wide slowly when she understand what was in his hand and what he was doing to her ass. With a smile, Danny press the button. The vibrating within her pussy quickly match with another vibrating deep in her ass. Both was knocking against each other, making the vibrating much much worse. She drop into the chair, her head lean back with her mouth open in silence scream of overloading pleasure. Her whole body shook hard as she climax several time in row.

Across the table, Danny sit down with Dani on his lap, still dug deep in her ass. She lean back on his chest, enjoying her full ass since Danny had unloaded his cum into her. Since she was still plug with his cock, nothing was releasing yet.

Dani tilt her head at Valerie, "Val, are you ok?"

"... I...I'm...beyond….ok….It..perfect." Valerie barely breathes out the words.

"Okay?"

Deep chuckle vibrating behind her, "Don't worry about her. I will show you what I did to her later."

Dani look at the state of her sister, "O..okay. Just be gentle with me. It didn't look like you did with her."

"Oh don't worry, Lit Love. Beside his cock, it is the best feeling I ever felt." Valerie was finally able to come back to their world.

Danny chuckle, watch the girl eat while drinking his coffee. He noticed something about Valerie that he did not seen until he was paying more attention now. Her hair and skin was becoming little lighter. "Val love. Can you do a favor for me? I like you to think Ghost."

Valerie tilt her head in confuse but did what he ask. She close her eye and thought Ghost. A odd feeling roll over her, starting from her middle. She open her eye when Danny and Dani gasp. "What wrong?" Danny just point to her body, causing her to look down. She jump to run to the body mirror. She almost slam into it when she reach it. She see her body change, from her hair to her toe. Her hair turn white like her mates. She is wearing a bodysuit as well but instead of DP on her, it was VP. Her eye turn green and her skin was not chocolate color no more but now a light tan. "HOLY FUCK!...I'M HOT!"

If anyone like a story, give me a holla or PM me.


End file.
